Revelations of a Shattered Illusion
by Dark Inklings
Summary: High school student Misa is mute. Her father hung himself, blaming Misa for his suicide. Filled with guilt, Misa refuses to get close to anyone but he half-brother Near. But what happens when she meets Light and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, L wouldn't be dead, Misa would be happy, Mello wouldn't be six feet under, Matt would have a Playstation 3, and Takada would be announced as a heretic worldwide and burned at the stake on national television.**

_Summary: High school student Misa is mute. Her father hung himself, leaving a note behind, blaming Misa for his suicide. Now Misa is emotionally detached and refuses to open up to anyone but her younger half-brother Near. But when she meets Light and his family, has she found happiness or is it all an illusion? _

**_Misa Amane: _**

**_Age:16_**

**_Height: 5'_**

**_Weight: 79lbs_**

**_Stereotype: Goth_**

_

* * *

_

Revelations of a Shattered Illusion

* * *

**Chapter 01: Amane- San**

It was my first day at Daikoku Private Academy, a fact that I would like to forget. This time I'd have to start anew. New kids always were the target of harsh gossip or, in other cases; students would try to communicate with them. That was a fact I hated. It was a hundred percent biased. Students assumed that the quiet new kids wanted to have friends and fit in quickly. I did not. In all honesty, I'd be content if they all just left me alone.

To me, when they spoke, it was like listening to a foreign language or trying to communicate when one person spoke English and the other spoke only Japanese. Their lips would move, sounds would spurt out in syllables, ones I could interpret and hear, but I tuned them out. My hands would form words through making various signs I had to memorize to be considered human. If you couldn't communicate, you weren't a person anymore.

What was the use when you couldn't even speak? When you opened your eyes, you saw demons, hallucinations, names, death dates, was I a demon too?

My name, what I am known as, was Misa Amane. I was five feet tall at seventy nine pounds with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. I enjoyed writing, reading, staying locked away in my bedroom, talking with my brother, and drawing.

Most of what I created was, or had to do with death. A mangled child, bleeding and dead, a knife in her limp hand, pooling in a tub of blood, that was something I drew once before.

A woman falling from a building in LA, a smile plastered on her face as she crumbles to the asphalt below…

God I wish I was her.

My parents died recently, or should I say my mother died of Emphysema and my father committed suicide?

That was pretty much it about me.

At my last school, the children called me a witch, blaming everything on me. You know what was even worse…they were right… It was my fault Daddy died. He said so in his suicide note.

Near, Nate Rivers was his real name, was not my full brother though we shared the same father but we had different last names. My real mother died in a house fire when I was five. I never did like fire…

Near never blamed me about Daddy, and for a twelve year old, he was intelligent. Actually, his IQ was over two hundred. Mine was one ninety.

Like me, Near was quiet but he wasn't silenced…no, he wasn't mute… He had hobbies like any other being, always on the floor putting together complex puzzles. One of which he gave me recently.

At school, Near had no friends either. The teachers loved him, the students were disgusted, one forcing Near to eat a salamander. After school, I punched him and I was charged with a hundred dollar fine.

Reluctantly, I paid his mother.

I could never say I was alone since I had Near.

Near could never say he was alone since he had me.

He depended on me…

We moved to Japan from England, although I was Japanese, and settled into a one-bedroom apartment in a relatively calm town.

Still, it was very close to Tokyo. That was a flaw I detested. More beings, evil, demented humans, would pass by.

Our room was room 301. It was on the third floor. Crimson carpets, wooden floored kitchen, a bathroom, one bedroom, that was it. The fact that we lived by wealthy bastards wasn't all that comforting.

We had no TV, just a small hand radio we picked up at a garage sale. I managed to snag some gothic Lolita outfits from a store in England. The man who offered us a place, well Near anyway, at an orphanage called Wammy's House paid for them. Obviously Near declined his offer, wanting to remain with me, his mute older sister.

The man, Watari, moved to Japan as well, keeping track of us to make sure we were alright. He was kind, I could tell. Watari moved in Tokyo though so he wasn't living with us. But he did help us pay off things. So he was like a walking discount for us I guess you could say…

MISA

It was Monday, yes, and I was ready for school. Dressed in a black school's top with a red necktie hanging from my neck and a black skirt with black knee-high socks and brown shoes with black mascara inked around my eyes and red lipstick painted on my lips, I was prepared. My hair was pulled back in thick blonde pigtails behind my head. A brown bag full of my materials dangled lazily from my shoulder.

I wanted to look as menacing as possible without looking like I belonged in an asylum.

Near already left, wanting to be early so he could memorize where his classrooms were.

Today was a slow day for me and it was only seven in the morning.

The windows and blinds were closed.

My legs were folded neatly under the counter, lightly bumping the cold wall from time to time as I forced some burnt waffles down my throat. After washing the dishes, I grabbed my bag and walked out of my silent apartment.

I made sure to lock the door securely behind me.

MISA

The campus was surrounded by dead and wilting trees, sickly brown lines poking out from the base at various levels. Bushes and apple trees were around campus as well, the same shade as pine green. The campus itself looked to be about six stories or so tall, windows after every hidden yet bulging support beam. A cream colored building was my new school.

Students huddled in groups, teens girls gossiping, guys chatting about grades and sports, covered the campus.

The gate was shrouded in anxious students. With a silent sigh, a piece of paper between my black nails, I walked through, making quick strides through the crowd.

Guys stared, girls mocked… All because of some makeup I became their newest target.

Smells of perfume mixed with the stench of cologne stung my nostrils as I walked to the front doors. A man opened the door, letting himself in, but I cut in front of him, using this as an easy way to get in. He glared at my back as I just walked on.

My classroom was on the third floor so I had to find and climb up two flights of stairs. I got inside right before the bell.

The teacher, a stout man with spectacles and hardly any hair was busily taking attendance when I slid open the door.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student," he smiled warmly, motioning for me to enter.

_Great, do I have to pretend I'm not mute?_

Slowly, most likely making it look like I was nervous, I walked, leaving behind that empty door. As soon as they got a good look at me, I would be labeled. Stereotypes…

"Class, we have a new transfer student from England. This is Misa Amane, Amane-san, is there anything you would like to say to the class?" the teacher smiled. It was completely obvious to see he was completely oblivious to the fact I was mute.

I took a glance at the students seated neatly at their individual desks. Any normal person would see a class of students, most bored, tapping their pencils impatiently, staring out the window, passing notes, whispering to each other, or fidgeting with strands of their hair. Yellow eyes, no pupils, darkened brown, sickly skin, sharp teeth bared, numbers floating in red over their heads, their full names above the numbers. Calmly, I closed my eyes, and then I opened them. All I saw now was a class of bored teenagers.

These visions always happened and I wondered why I never saw Near or Watari look like them, like demons…

My vision switched to my awaiting teacher. I wasn't going to humor him, not today.

With my free hands, I made signs, doubting he was fluent in sign language but it would at least pass the message.

**I'm mute.**

That's all I signed. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if someone in the class knew sign language.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," the teacher apologized, "Um, take a seat by Light, Light, raise your hand."

A hand rose calmly from by the window towards the back. His hair was a mousy brown, slicked nicely over his head and falling down the sides of his face to his perfect cheeks, he had slightly tan skin, light auburn eyes, and he was wearing a cream colored veneer and pants with a white shirt underneath. A typical uniform for a typical student.

Light Yagami…

I didn't smile, I was unfeeling. Murmurs started to form as I walked through the rows, sitting down next to Light in the second-to-last row.

After setting my bag down on the ground beside my feet and taking out a notebook for next period as well as a pencil, I opened the book and began to sketch lazily. A girl, shimmering yet dark locks around her, she laid in a pool of her own blood.

"Wow, you're really good," a masculine voice said.

I looked up to see Light Yagami smiling down at me, his own supplies out on his desk and neatly closed.

I shrugged and continued to sketch.

"If you want me to, I can show you where the cafeteria is. Also, if you have any questions, you can sign them, I know sign language as well," Light smiled reassuringly.

**You do?**

He nodded and started to sign as well.

**I learned two years ago when my cousin became deaf.**

**Oh.**

**Well, it looks like the lecture is going to start; we can continue our conversation at lunch.**

A smile curved on my lips, and I nodded.

As I turned away, I noticed that I couldn't see Light's life force or his name. He looked human in my eyes…

Was this a sign?

Softly, I opened my black notebook and I gripped my pencil.

Another teacher came in and started English. Quietly, I took note, taking small glances at Light. He kept staring at the window. What was he staring at?

Taking a silent sigh, I tuned in back to the teacher's lecture, taking notes.

Suddenly, a loud slam came from in front of the room. The door slid open with a loud slam, a blonde man stepping in. His hair reached his shoulders almost, a little more yellow than mine, his eyes dilated with blue irises, and he was wearing all black leather. His shirt showed part of his stomach, his pants tight so that a homosexual would drool, and a rosary hung from his neck.

On his face, the right side to be more precise, was a scar. Was it a burn? The dark, almost red, mark stretched out of view behind his hair.

I couldn't see his name.

I turned to Light and signed, **Who is he?**

**His name is Mihael Keehl, everyone calls him Mello. He's the leader of a large mafia and most of the students and staff avoid him. He may not seem like it but he's very intelligent.**

He was…smart…?

My eyes traveled back to the door.

"Mihael, nice of you to join us," the teacher said coldly.

"It's Mello."

"Just go to your seat or get out of my classroom."

The right of self…no one has that privilege. If they do, they are so worn down by others like a rusted blade, no good to anyone any longer. That's what I felt like at times…

Was Mello someone who tried to achieve the right of self?

Mello grunted but headed my way. He stopped at my seat, earning stares from the entire class.

The look of tyranny, leadership, and cruelty glittered in his cerulean eyes, blonde tresses lined around his face, his hands in his pockets. My eyes followed up the sleeveless leather, stopping for a moment at the dangling rosary. Eventually, I looked him in the eye.

His boots stopped by my desk with a small squeak. Blonde strands swayed lightly, his rosary dangling above the zipped leather, his eyes practically oozing annoyance.

"You're in my seat," he accused, his lips in a tight line.

"Mello, she's new, give her a break," a student said from my right.

"I don't give a shit! Move." He glowered down at me, trying to scare me away.

Sad to say I didn't back off.

I just looked at him and shook my head, returning to my sketch.

Whatever this guy wanted, I wasn't going to give him. Quite frankly, he annoyed me.

Suddenly, his hand grabbed onto my collar, shaking me violently out of my chair.

"You're in my spot," he breathed in my ear.

Was he trying to be appealing or intimidating? I couldn't tell. Mello was unreadable at the time though he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Light had enough. He got out of his seat and took a strong hold of Mello's arm, trying to act like an adult which Mello was failing to do.

"Let her go, she can't speak Mello," Light said calmly but sternly.

Mello's eyes widened considerably, his eyes flashing between me and Light, who still held his arm tightly. His lips shut into a straight line again, abruptly letting go of my collar, dropping me. Stumbling a little, Light caught me before I fell, one hand on Mello's arm and one holding me up.

With a curt yank, Mello freed himself from Light's grasp.

"Ah!" Light lost his balance and lurched back, finding his two feet once again and regaining his proper footing.

I backed up a little, seeing that a fight between Light and Mello might erupt at any time.

"Hmph!" Mello turned on his heel, stomping to the door, sliding it open and slam-sliding it shut after him, disappearing down the hallway.

My eyes stayed locked on the shut door, oblivious to the whispering going on around me.

"Misa-san, are you alright?" Light asked, looking back to me, his eyes bleeding concern.

Snapping back into reality, I gave a shy nod. He sighed.

"That's good to hear."

That was…a good thing, right?

MISA

The bell rang for lunch to begin. You'd go to the cafeteria if you wanted to buy a school lunch or you'd stay in the classroom if you brought your own. After you ate, you were allowed to roam the campus as long as you came back to class on time. Luckily, I brought my own bento box tied in a navy blue bandana.

Mello never came back to school. And, according to Light, Mello hardly ever showed up to class. No, he was too busy kidnapping people for ransom and selling drugs. But he was never charged with any crimes he did because they couldn't locate any evidence that he committed any of those crimes.

That definitely meant he was intelligent.

My chopsticks were jammed between my twig like fingers, poking at my food.

"Are you going to keep poking at your food like that? It's no good if you let it sit out too long."

A man with auburn hair pulled his chair to sit opposite of me at my desk, setting his own neatly packed bento box on my desk as he took a seat in his chair.

I gave him a questioning look which he seemed to read.

"I thought you didn't want to eat lunch alone."

Paying no mind of his presence, I took a bite of food, pushing it through my lips and forcing myself to swallow it.

Eating was not on my list of priorities.

"I'm pretty sure you want to know more about Mello," Light assumed, leaving his bento box closed still.

I nodded.

"Well, Mello is the boss of a major mafia as you probably are already aware of. He joined when he was fourteen. Before that, we were neighbors, childhood friends. He, Sayu, and myself would play on the swings, play kickball, hide-and-seek, and things like that."

**Sayu?**

"She's my younger sister. She's almost fourteen," Light answered.

**Oh.**

"But, Mello lived with his mother who was sick often. One day, she didn't wake up and Mello was truly alone. His father walked out on them when Mello was two, Mello had no other supportive relatives, no other friends besides my family. We, especially Sayu, wanted him to move in with us but he refused. Soon after, he disappeared for a year. We assume he somehow managed to get to LA and eventually, he came back, now in charge of a large mafia. Mello smoked weed, did heroin, sold drugs, shoplifted, and many other crimes. Somehow, he managed to never get caught. Not once did he do time in jail. The one who I pity the most in this whole mess is Sayu. She believed in him, she looked up to him…and he failed her."

**Sayu loved him…?**

"It might be the love shared between a brother and sister or more, I don't know. All I know is that Mello's disappearance caused Sayu so much grief that she began cutting herself," Light said darkly.

Sayu Yagami cut herself starting February 5, 2002 and was admitted into Tokyo General Hospital May 17, 2002 when she suddenly passed out at a business dinner with her family. She went to a therapist until September. Eventually, the self mutilation ceased. But the grief grew worse with each passing day. Light and his father kept her from the truth, fearing that it would only make things harder on her. She found out November 18, 2003 that Mello returned that last April. She fought to see him, and when she found him, with his scar and clad in back leather, she ran, ran away. They haven't seen each other since.

Sayu made Mello bitter…Mello made Sayu weak.

They made each other and destroyed each other.

**Sayu suffered for Mello's mistakes and he suffered when she wasn't by his side.**

"That may be right. It is a good observation," Light said.

**Maybe you should arrange for Sayu and Mello to meet.**

"No, I…I'm not sure that's the best idea," Light frowned.

**Sorry.**

"It's alright, but I do have an idea. Why don't you come over for dinner one of these times?" Light suggested.

**I don't know, I have a brother so**

"You're brother can come too. This way you can meet Sayu yourself and maybe we can come up with a solution to the problem."

**I guess that would be alright.**

Light smiled. "I'll write down the address. I know my parents won't have a problem with it." Light opened my closed notebook and wrote down his address on the inside front cover. "The dinner starts at seven, that's not a problem is it?"

I shook my head.

His shoulders seemed to relax. "I think this will be a good for many reasons."

**What?**

"Nothing…it's nothing," Light said.

Before I could ask, the teacher had come in and it was time to get back to our seats.

Light pulled his chair and uneaten bento box back to his desk, leaving my mind wandering.

Just who is Light Yagami?

And why is he in such a hurry to get to know me?

Only the dinner tonight would tell.

Hopefully I could get Near to go. But I wasn't so sure.

**End of Chapter 01**

Previews for the next chapter-

"_What is Sayu like?"_

"_It's about Sayu. We…she needs you here. Just come, for her."_

"_He's coming to see Sayu."_

* * *

**I know Misa's a little out of character but at heart, in the real series, like at the end, she is sorta like this. And, if not for the Death Note, I think Light was a genuine, good person. At least he's not power hungry...**

**I'll update whenever, I'm on chapter 3 and I'd like to say one thing, "Thank God for Spell Check!" I'm only 13.**

**Maybe after I finish chapter 3, I'll update but sadly, homework is starting back up because Star Testing is over. **

**And I'll start _4 Days in the Pacifc_ probably in June or something, when summer break starts so... I guess it is on short hiatus. **

**I'm begging for 3-5 reviews! Please! But I won't update until I finish chapter 3 and good news, I'll be done with it by the end of this week.**

**Till then**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, if I did, L would be the next president and Takada would be crowned a traitor and executed.**

**_Light Y._**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Height: 5'8"_**

**_Weight: 119lbs_**

_**Stereotype: Model Student** _

* * *

**Chapter 02: Master Puppeteer**

_What do you want from me?_

_Is it my soul, my forgotten voice, or…my illusion?_

I always though illusions were just made-up. Like…like some sort of twisted fantasy. But, we, as humans, manage to create our own little worlds. Do we make them to make us feel safe and secure or because we can't face reality? Are we so scared to open our eyes to the truth? We all have to face it eventually. We…we aren't immortal, we can't bring back the lost, we can't alter the universe. But we can take lives away…

The day after my Daddy died, I had a dream.

_This dream, was it an illusion?_

A woman with dulled blonde tresses with darker streaks with colorless eyes was standing by an abandoned clock tower. Her dress, which I won't ever forget, was the bloodiest red I had ever encountered. Everything but her gown was in gray. The sky…the tower…her…

A world of gray…

Prosaic drops fell from the sky, pelting her skin, drowning her eyes, her dress clinging to her tall, slender frame, her ribs making indents through the rosy silk, making small clicks as it hit the slick pavement.

Her sickly arm with blue and purple veins bulging from her thin wrist rose out to me, blood dripping from her black and nailess fingers.

My eyes skimmed over her black, chapped lips, indescribable, empty, chaste eyes, following down her soaked hair.

I didn't move.

Her arm fell limply back to her side, her eyes snapping shut. Red liquid oozed from her shut eyelids, her pursed lips, as marks suddenly ripped through her body, blood pouring from the gorges in her skin.

_Who are you?_

After a few moments, her body was still as blood drained from the cuts.

Then, her eyes snapped open; her mute lips began to move.

I stepped back.

_What is she saying?_

Her lips continued to move without a sound like she was silently chanting a spell.

Her lips stopped as did the pouring rain.

A deep puddle reflecting my frightened face was beneath her feet, a shade of dark gray.

The woman's bare, white ankles began to sink in the puddle beneath her feet. Legs, thighs, torso, arms, up to her neck.

But her eyes stayed the same, now sinister and full of anger and rage.

Her black lips made one more movement.

"Silence of a shattered illusion."

Then she was gone, leaving the empty puddle that used to be beneath her feet.

My eyelids felt heavy, my body seeming to lose its mass. Something wanted me to give in and so I did…

Whatever it was, I let it take over me…

As light as a feather, my eyes heavy, all went black as I felt my feet separate from the cold gravel. A light breeze filled my senses, smelling and tasting of dry rust. Wind through my hair, rustling my nightgown, tickling my fingers and my face, traveling through the gaps between my toes.

I felt like I was taking a drug. This feeling was…addicting.

That night, I woke up. Sweat drenched my white gown, trickling from every pore in my skin, my hair felt like someone had spilled oil all over it, and…

And I lost my voice. I was eternally silenced when I was ten years old.

MISA

Light Yagami, the star student in my homeroom class, had invited me over for dinner. This wasn't a joke. He gave me his address and a set time and everything.

My two front feet were planted outside my door, my eyes staring up at the heavy, brown metal door before me with a single peep hole above my head.

I fumbled with the keys in my hands, finally finding my silver house key in what seemed like a haystack.

The hall was dimly lit with the single flickering lamp hanging off the fast-peeling walls.

With a small click, the door fell open with a creak, revealing my younger brother sitting on the floor in pure white pajamas, playing with some legos.

Judging by his clothes, he didn't go to school again today.

I walked to him silently, kneeling down on my feet, tossing my bag aside. He refused to face me, careful to keep his back to me as his shoulders made small movements through his thin, almost transparent, button up shirt.

My hand rested on his thin, left shoulder. I could feel the indentations and bends in his slim bones.

His onyx eyes never left his legos, his hands making small clicking sounds as he continued to build his intricate tower.

I failed…

I always did…

Being a big sister…a loving daughter…I failed…

I failed Near, I failed Mommy, I failed Daddy too…

_Near…_

I felt my hand grip tighter on his shoulder as I fought back the tears.

Near's eyes darted to me, dropping his legos.

He wrapped his arms around my petite form, crumpling my uniform. He buried his head in my shoulder.

"Don't cry big sister, don't cry," Near whispered.

My head sunk into the crook of my younger brother's neck, seeking the comfort and love of an entire family.

Who was I kidding, I only had Near. And when he leaves, I will have no one…

MISA

I changed and showered. Now I was wearing a black corset with a black tank top over it and a pair of black shorts. I wore many necklaces with crosses, skulls, etc. and platform shoes. My hair was down, not in two small pigtails on either side of my head, flowing down my back smoothly.

Near, who agreed to go to the dinner, wore a neatly ironed, white button-up shirt and light blue pants. His hair wasn't any different than usual, still as light as his skin, making him look more and more like a ghost.

**Ready to go Near? **I signaled.

Near nodded, fiddling with a piece of hair wrapped around his finger, twisting and turning it as he pleased.

Grabbing my keys quickly, Near and I headed out, locking the door behind us.

"Big sister, what is Light Yagami like?" Near asked quietly as we got out to the sidewalk, his expression remaining passive.

**He's intelligent, he seems caring, but he is a little mysterious. I can't figure him out quite. But he seems like a genuine person so far.**

"Light Yagami, he seems like an interesting individual. Do you want me to find out more about him?" Near asked, a small, sly grin appearing on his ghost, white lips like a shadow.

**Near, don't pry in someone else's business, his family might get the wrong idea, **I warned.

"Okay," Near sighed, his sly grin disappearing.

I chuckled silently.

The street lights lit up the dim streets, the large houses all aligned in a straight formation, winding down and splitting in corners like a long-lasting hallway. Only a few more blocks until we reached the Yagami household.

"What is Sayu like?" Near asked suddenly.

**Near, do you have a crush on a girl you've never met? **I couldn't help but grin. Near was two years younger than Sayu but he heard all about her, Mello, and Light. His eyes stayed open and alert, wanting to hear more and more about the youngest Yagami.

Some people go for looks in love while others go for personality or positive traits. Near was one of those people who fell in love through stories. He didn't have to see a picture, a story captivated his heart. This was the second time this happened. It also happened two years ago but this time, the girl hasn't passed on…

We stopped in front of a nice looking home. It wasn't an apartment so that meant that they had a fair amount of money as to seeing how Japan had too many people so home prices skyrocketed. It was fenced by a black gate with a gap in the middle to enter, bushes behind the fence, lining the path to the door. The porch light was on as well as the light inside since the window glowed brightly through the red curtains.

Near stayed close behind as we made our way to the door.

My finger pressed gently against the small button doorbell, a dinging sound piercing the eerie silence we were consumed in.

Moments later, the door opened quietly, revealing the lit lamps, fine tan walls, bookcases, and the lovely interior.

And there stood Light Yagami in a black collared shirt and black pants. He looked…casual.

"Wow, you came right on the mark Misa," Light chuckled, shifting himself out of the way so we could enter.

I smiled and Near tugged on the back of my shirt as I entered. Stopping at the line between the outside and the inside of Light's home, I grabbed his hand, squeezing it as I pulled him in.

Near was afraid. He never had that much of a chance to experience a real family. This was one of those rare occasions that Near didn't know what to do. But, since this was a social situation, I wasn't at all surprised.

An older woman with brown hair and a plump face poked her head out from the corner of the wall. "Oh, you must be Misa-san and Near-san, please make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready soon," she smiled kindly. She had a blue mixing bowl and a wooden spoon in her hands, mixing something as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"That's my mom, Sachiko, don't worry, she enjoys to cook so it's no trouble to have company over," Light smiled as he led us to the living room.

The living room was right next to the dining room, both rooms connected.

An older man with gray hair and glasses sat on the sofa in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of dull gray pants. In his hands was a newspaper he seemed to be obsessed with.

When we entered the room, the man looked up from his paper with interest, folding it back up and tossing it lackadaisically on the coffee table.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Misa-san, Near-san," the man greeted. "My name is Soichiro Yagami, I'm Light's father."

I smiled while Near still hid behind me.

"My dad's the chief of the local Japanese police force," Light stated.

**Really? **

Light gave a proud smile.

"Light! Light! Hey, how's this for the dinner!" a voice shouted from the staircase. A teenage girl bounced into the room, her brown tresses trailing behind. She was in a brown dress with a wide collar and sleeves, flowing right above her knees.

"Sayu…" Soichiro warned.

Sayu Yagami looked at me and ran right over to me and my brother.

"You must be Misa and Near, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sayu," she introduced with a smile.

All I could think was that this girl was spunky, was she really the suicidal girl I heard so much about?

"Wow, you really are pretty, just like my brother said you'd be," she grinned.

Light's face flushed. "Sayu!"

"Oh, and I am fluent in sign language too so we can talk," she added.

**You are?**

"Yup, my brother taught me, right Light?" Sayu asked, turning to her now enraged older brother. He just glared down at her.

"Oh, and you must be Near," Sayu smiled, looking down at my younger brother.

Near nodded shyly.

"Wow, I really like your hair."

"Thanks," Near said quietly.

Sayu kept smiling. She seemed determined to get him to speak up a little louder.

"Hey Misa, remember that _tutoring _I said I'd give you?" Light asked.

Then I remembered one of the reasons why I was here.

I nodded.

"My books are in my room so I guess we can study up there," Light suggested.

"Light, just don't do anything to the poor girl," Sayu taunted.

"Sayu," Light groaned, rubbing his temples to relieve the stress he was enduring.

**Near, why don't you stay here with Sayu and I'll go with Light.**

At first, he seemed a little reluctant to let go of my shirt but in a few seconds, he was standing by Sayu and Light and I were going upstairs.

MISA

Light shut the door quietly, motioning for me to sit down on his bed.

Timidly, I sat down on his bed, twiddling my thumbs.

"So, what are we going to do about Mello?"

**Sayu seems fine so**

"She's faking it Misa, she's hiding her pain."

**Then she needs to see him. It may turn out good, maybe bad but what do we have to lose? She's already tried to kill herself and she's dying without him.**

Light sighed, leaning against his desk, rubbing his temples.

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile. I sat, listening to the sounds of the city and watching trees rustle with the gentle breeze through the curtains, occupying myself so that I wasn't bored.

"I think I know his cell number but we aren't on good terms right now and my father despises him."

**Please call him, maybe we can sneak him inside.**

Sighing, Light took out his cell phone, dialing some numbers quickly, then putting the phone up to his ear.

All went silent again as I watched Light intently as he waited for Mello to pick up on the other line.

I heard a muffled, _'Hello_._'_

"Mello, hey, it's Light. Listen, I need a favor."

Some muffled words I couldn't make out came from the other line.

"It's about Sayu. We…she needs you here. Just come, for her."

Light paused, meaning Mello was saying something on the other line.

"Mello, we can sneak you in, you won't have to deal with my father. But Sayu doesn't know anything about this. Only Misa and I do," Light said, looking at me for a second.

'_Misa?'_

"Misa's a friend of mine…listen, you'll meet her when you come. Anyway, where are you?"

"Shinjuku! Just drive over here, it's not that far. You know the address. We'll be waiting."

…

"Alright, see you soon." Light hung up the phone, turning back to me.

I tilted my head, questioning what was going to happen. My heart was racing. Was Mello going to see Sayu? Each thump grew harder and faster and I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"He's coming," Light smiled. "He's coming to see Sayu."

**End of Chapter 02**

Previews for the next chapter-

"_I may not be as smart as Light but I still can root him on to victory!"_

"_Get out! Get out of our house and out of our lives! You've done enough!"_

"_I…I don't know what to do anymore…"_

"_Mello!"_

* * *

**Wow, another chapter uploaded and done. I am already starting chapter 4 and I like to be ahead since that was my fatal mistake on one of my fanfictions. And staying ahead may give me an estimate of the next upload. **

**I will say this: Takada is so hated that she isn't even mentioned in my story. **

**L and Matt will have roles in my story after the Mello/Sayu arc ends in about chapter 5. **

**The more positive reviews I get, the faster I go. I do better when I feel like my hard hours at the keyboard are appreciated as well as the fact I took the time out of my schedule to update since I have two tests tomorrow and I had a friend over today.**

**Until I get 5-7 reviews, I won't update. If I get 7, I'll give a special preview for what's to come. It may not be exact but what I have planned which is 99.9 percent likely to happen. **

**Till then**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. You know what would happen if I did.**

**_Mello K._**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Height: 5'6"_**

**_Weight: 114lbs_**

**_Stereotype: Gang Member_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03: Shinjuku Days Part 1**

He was really coming, Light confirmed it.

So there I was, sitting in the Yagami dining room next to my brother, opposite of Sayu and Light at their rectangular table, eating the food Sachiko served to us.

I ate calmly, watching Light as I ate while Near picked at his food. He sometimes picked at the food which was the reason why he was so small and thin.

As I forked in another bite of broccoli, I nudged Near. Then he stated to eat to my relief.

"So Misa, where did you live before you came to Tokyo?" Sachiko asked.

"We lived in Okinawa," Near answered for me. I flashed him a grateful smile.

"Okinawa, wow, I wish I lived there," Sayu said in awe, "I lived in Tokyo for my whole life." Sayu made a childish pouting face and huffed.

"You've spent an entire summer there Sayu," Light said.

"But I wanted to stay longer," Sayu whined.

Light sighed, taking another sip of soup from his spoon.

"Oh yeah, Near," Sayu started, making Near perk up at the sound of his name escaping her lips, "is Misa your half-sister? You two don't look anything alike."

"Sayu," Sachiko started.

"You have good analytical skills Sayu. Misa and I share the same father but have different mothers so we are only half siblings," Near said in his normally monotonous tone.

Sayu blushed a little at the compliment.

"Sayu may not look it but she's a pretty gifted child," Soichiro said with pride.

"I may not be as smart as Light but I still can root him on to victory!" Sayu exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"We all support Light, after all, he is the top ranking student in Japan," Sachiko smiled.

**Top student?**

"Sorry Misa, I forgot to tell you," Light chuckled.

"Yes, our son Light is the top student in Japan. He is the highest ranking in tests at least," Soichiro stated.

"And he's the captain of the school tennis team," Sachiko said, the small creases on her face rising as she smiled warmly.

"Is that…rain?" Light asked, looking up at the ceiling, hearing the small clinks of droplets hitting the roof.

"I guess it is," Sachiko said, averting her eyes to the ceiling.

As we feasted on the delicious food in front of us, we chatted, chuckling and reminiscing about grand memories.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh my, who could that be at this hour," Sachiko said with a concerned look.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I invited over a guest," Light chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as if he were admitting that he forgot something.

"Well, don't keep that boy waiting, bring him in," Sachiko rushed.

Sachiko was one hundred percent motherly.

Light stood up, scooting back his chair as he walked to the front door. The table was quiet in anticipation but all we heard were muffled words.

A few moments later, Light came back into the room, no one behind him. He wore a proud smile as the blonde appeared next to him.

Mello's hair barely touched his shoulders and his blue eyes were just as sharp as last time. Black leather covered his body, his slim yet muscular arms showing, his pants clinging to his hips. A zipper kept his shirt closed, the edges of the leather top reaching above his belly button. In his hand was a torn open Hershey's bar.

Mihael Keehl, better known as Mello, stood there, one of America's most notorious mafia bosses was right before our eyes.

My eyes stayed fixed on the aggressive man, my ears tuned to the family around me. Sachiko gasped, dropping the utensil between her fingers, Soichiro growled, and Sayu stayed perfectly silent. Near looked very curious for this man was making the air stifling which intrigued my brother. I could imagine the question in his mind.

_How can one man stir so many emotions in one family?_

Near was working on deciphering the human mind as well as emotions and reactions in certain situations.

I glanced from the corner of my eye, across the table, at Sayu Yagami. Her chocolate eyes lost their gleam, looking lifeless, her hands rested flaccidly in her lap. Strands of hair drooped from her shoulders, falling in front of her face. The bubbly, enthusiastic girl had taken her leave.

Light kept a straight face. Mello kept his eyes glued to the floor, avoiding any eye contact with the family that he had forced to endure so much pain.

Soichiro's fists slammed on the table, his chair falling backwards onto the floor. "Get out! Get out of our house and out of our lives! You've done enough!" he bellowed. He looked like a wild animal.

A well-known animal instinct was to protect their young. By all means necessary, any steps they needed to take, a parent would do just to get their young to go on. Sacrifice was inevitable.

Soichiro was acting on instinct. His teeth were clenched, eyes dilated, hair sticking up, and he was starting to sweat, droplets dribbling from his forehead.

Mello's eyes rose to meet Soichiro's. For what seemed like an eternity, their gazes locked, seeming to fight it out through eye contact. Mello lost, his eyes returning back to the floor.

"Fine," he said, not sparing another glance as he marched to the front door.

I looked around the table. No one, including the frozen Light, made any indication of going after him. Desperately, I looked to Light who couldn't meet my gaze.

Wasn't anyone going after him?

Suddenly, aloud thump came from Sayu's spot as she knocked her chair to the floor, sprinting out into the rain.

"Sayu!" Soichiro yelled, chasing after his daughter. Sachiko chased after her husband, Light chased after his family, and I tugged Near out the front door to see the results of our effort to bring a broken friendship back together.

When I got outside, the street lamps were the only source of light we could see. Rain pelted the ground so Near and I stayed on the porch, Light standing a few steps down, rain drenching his clothes, soaking his hair. Sachiko refrained her husband from interfering with Mello and Sayu, seeing as to how Sayu was taking matters into her own hands.

Sayu had her arms around Mello's back, wrapping around his torso, pushing them closer together. She buried her head into the back of his shirt as the rain continued to pour on them, hazing my vision. Mello stood there, his chocolate bar gone, as the young girl held him, stopping him from running away from his worst fear.

"Mello, please don't go, please don't leave me," she begged, her sobs muffled by the leather she snuggled her face into. I could imagine the tears falling from her cheeks, making her eyes swell and redden, her lips trembling.

He stayed silent, his face unreadable due to the fact that his wet blonde bangs covered his eyes. But his lips stayed in a fine line.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore…" she sobbed, her fingers digging deeper into the tender flesh of her other arm.

Mello's face seemed to scrunch…in distaste?

"Sayu." The syllables seemed to roll of his tongue so easily… "What do you want me to do?" he whispered hoarsely, trying to hide the tear sliding down his cheek.

"I…I don't know," Sayu squeaked, her head whipping up to stare at the back of his head, her eyes red and swollen, tears staining her cheeks.

Her arms released him, falling limply to her sides. Her eyes were glued to the puddle below her, staring at her lifeless self. Brown strands, wet and unruly, lifeless brown eyes, and her skin was now becoming pasty, an unhealthy pale tan.

Mello stepped on the other side of the puddle, gazing down into it. The two studied each other in the water's mirror leaving a long looming silence to infect us like the common cold.

Suddenly, his right foot stomped in the puddle, sending droplets flying. Sayu snapped her head up.

She seemed to be glaring. "Why did you DO that!?" Sayu emphasized _do_ with the rising of her voice.

Mello smirked, holding back a snicker. "I see you're as stubborn as ever, Tenacious Sayu," he mocked, the sides of his mouth lifting.

"Stop calling me that!" Sayu shouted, ending it with a puppy dog face. "It's not very nice."

Mello said nothing; instead, he grabbed her left forearm, pulling her to him. In moments, she was wrapped in his warm embrace, her face nestled in his leather coated chest. His arms retrained hers so that she couldn't return the embrace. And his mouth leveled with her ear, his hot breath traveling down Sayu's neck, sending chills up and down her spine.

His lips moved, whispering something I couldn't read but if I had to guess, I would say…

…He said, "I love you."

Soon enough, his arms were back to his side leaving Sayu to stand frozen in the rain with hot tears dripping down her cheeks.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Mello started to walk away.

He didn't get that far.

Sayu chased him, wrapping her arms around his torso, squishing their bodies together. "Don't go," she begged quietly, "Don't leave me again."

She let go, standing there, letting him make the decision that would altar their lives for the better or for the worst.

His feet began to step again, walking away.

"Mello!" Sayu screamed, falling to her knees, her arms wrapped around her chest. Her knees splashed in a puddle when they made contact with the concrete, the rest of her following suit, hitting the ground.

There she lay, sprawled out on the soggy cement, slowly wilting away. Her eyes closed, signaling that she gave way to stress, fainting.

Soichiro quickly rushed to his daughter's aid, glaring at Mello's back as he approached a rounding corner.

Taking one more look at his daughter, Soichiro knew what he had to do.

"Mello, don't leave her." Soichiro kept his voice steady and Mello stopped walking. "She needs you. We'll let you stay with us just…Sayu is dying without you, she needs you here and you need to be here."

"Why?" Mello asked. "Why do you people insist on being so kind to me? I don't deserve it!" Mello turned around, his eyes sharp and fearful. The hairs on my neck stood up on end and I had difficulty breathing. The oxygen seemed to be limited for some reason.

"Because you're the source of Sayu's happiness! Without you, she's like a lifeless doll! We've tried everything but it was never the same without you around!" Soichiro shouted.

Mello's head dropped and he started back slowly towards us, stopping where Sayu laid. He bent down, scooping her up in his arms and we proceeded back into the house.

MISA

I noticed that Mello suddenly became very nervous, skittish if you will, when he entered the Yagami home. They dried off and put Sayu on the couch and Mello sat in a recliner by the sofa and Soichiro sat opposite of him. Sachiko went to make hot cocoa in the kitchen and Light, Near, and I stood in the corner of the room, knowing that it wasn't the best idea to get involved.

"Mello," Soichiro started, taking off his glasses and massaging his temples, "we know you have made numerous mistakes in the past, some unforgivable but for Sayu, but we must exonerate any mistakes you've made. Are you willing to start anew?"

Mello's eyes flickered up from the floor, quickly retreating back to the carpet. He took a glance at Sayu before making his decision. "Yes," he finally said.

Soichiro sighed with relief. "Good, and can you take Sayu back up to her room, you know where it is."

Without a word, Mello stood up, slung Sayu's limp body over his shoulder, and hauled her upstairs.

"Dad," Light started as soon as Mello disappeared up the staircase.

"What is it Light?" Soichiro asked irritably, discarding his glasses on the coffee table.

"Nothing Dad," Light said, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Near and I stood in between the living room and dining room. Near gave a gentle tug, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed his skin was getting paler. The cold was taking its total on Near's body, slowly but surely sucking away his strength. His breathing grew uneven.

A fever maybe?

But with Near, a fever could be fatal. Near was never a healthy boy, his immune system was always down, leaving him open for attack that viruses and germs often used. I remember, when we were young, Near often was sick in bed, not going to school and Daddy would take care of him with a gentle smile, reading him stories from Near's favorite book, tucking him in, Daddy always loved Near. He loved me too… When I fell from a window, Daddy was there in the waiting room, sitting in a chair beside my bed, feeding, caring for me.

Was that all a lie?

His cheeks grew a little redder, a fever starting to brew on.

Just then, Sachiko entered the room, first placing some coffee on the table on a silver tray for her husband and son. Then she came to us. "Oh my dear, you look a bit pale," Sachiko said with worry, placing a motherly hand on his forehead, "and you're burning up too. Come; let's get you something warm to drink." Sachiko took Near by the hand and walked him into the kitchen.

My heart suddenly filled with warmth. This family was real. They looked out for anyone and everyone, good or bad. This may be what Near and I were searching for all along.

MISA

September 4, 2004, Mello started his new life with the Yagami family. Soichiro Yagami made sure Mello was aware of the no ditching class rule and the ground rules, especially the ones having to do with Sayu, before he let him bunk in the spare room next to Sayu's bedroom. I'm pretty sure Sayu sneaks to Mello's room late at night to chat and maybe kiss since I saw them in the hall once. What Soichiro doesn't know won't hurt him.

Near didn't fall ill, actually, he was fine the next day, to my relief and we visited Light and his family on a regular basis.

Mello still wore leather and stocked up on chocolate but he quit the mafia and started attending school once again. At first, the students seemed fearful but within a week, Mello was second to Light in the class and even made the football team. Most kids enjoyed his presence and some girls even formed a _Mello Fan Club_.

I found it humorous whenever Mello would find out he was second to Light when we took a test and then he would avoid Light for the rest of the day.

I also discovered that Mello knew sign language so we could have conversations. He kept my secrets and even came over once. But Near and Mello definitely don't get along, they spent the whole time glaring at each other. Then again, they're polar opposites.

But my normal schedule was meeting Near at home with Light and Mello to go back to the Yagami household and do homework, eat meals, etc. It was like having a real family.

Light was like an older brother and Mello was like one of those egomaniac guys that were in your class and for some reason, stuck around. Sayu was like a little sister, Soichiro and Sachiko acting like parents. I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Near grew especially close to Sachiko, often getting fed cookies she baked and given new toys she happened to purchase when she went to some of the local stores.

It was now late September and the trees and flowers were wilting, the path to school growing more dreary by each passing day.

Today was a typical day like any day, Light, Mello, Sayu, and myself sitting in the living room, doing homework while Near was in the kitchen, listening to Sachiko um to herself while she baked chocolate chip cookies. And, as usual, he was building a tower with dominoes.

Sayu laid on the bare floor, in a pink turtleneck shirt and long blue skirt with furry, pink slippers dangling off her toes as she swung her legs in the air, everything above her knees planted on the floor as she proceeded to do her algebra homework. She balanced her mechanical pencil on her nose, practically glaring at her math text book. Her purple notebook was filled with her scrawny writing, numbers and solutions scattered across the white lined pages. Brown strands hung from her shoulders limply, the ends touching the floor below her.

Mello, back in his leather, sat on the couch right above Sayu, resting his feet on her back, much to her displeasure, as he scanned through his literature assignment, already bored with the day's homework. If it wasn't challenging, Mello would throw it aside, making his grade go down. If it weren't for his test scores, he wouldn't have been passing.

Light sat on the recliner, resting his notebook on the right side of his text book as he quickly but neatly took notes for the upcoming history quiz. He was in a red sleeved shirt and black pants.

I sat on the floor, knelt on my knees, using the coffee table as a desk, leaving my things scattered across its surface. My face was painted up and I was wearing one of my average Gothic Lolita outfits with necklaces hanging from my neck, some sporting crosses, some with skulls, and some with decorative designs.

"I'm already bored," Mello yawned, callously throwing his literature assignment on the table, sending some of my materials flying.

"Mello," Light warned, looking up from his notes.

I just stared blankly at him.

"Me too," Sayu agreed, collapsing on top of her books.

Light sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea to pass the time. Let's tell Misa about when we were kids. That would be interesting and I like reminiscing about old times," Sayu suggested, sitting up and settling Indian style, her legs crossed.

"Hmm, you know, that's not a bad idea Tenacious Sayu," Mello agreed, stringing his fingers through an imaginary beard.

"Don't call me that!" Sayu shouted childishly.

"And what are you going to do about it Tenacious Sayu?" Mello smirked, sounding out every syllable in the nickname.

Sayu huffed, thinking for a moment. "Egomaniac Mello," Sayu grinned.

"What?" Mello cocked a brow playfully.

"Egomaniac Mello," Sayu smirked.

"Tenacious Sayu!"

"Egomaniac Mello!"

"Tenacious Sayu!"

"Egomaniac Mello!"

Now their noses were touching, both glaring at the other.

"Those two," Light groaned, shutting his books.

They both huffed, crossing their arms and turning the other way.

"She started it," Mello muttered.

"He started it," Sayu mumbled.

"Okay you two, you're acting like grade-schoolers," Light said, acting like a parent intervening with a fight between two siblings.

I put my things away into my bag, stuffing it below the table, my silver cross keychain dangling off the small hole I clipped it to.

The two got over their little "dispute" in a few minutes and soon enough, they were sitting on the couch, Sayu in Mello's lap, nestling her head into his chest with a warm smile.

Light and I sat in the two recliners opposite of the coffee table, a bit uncomfortable around the couple.

"So, we were going to tell Misa about our childhood," Light said, breaking the silence and the almost-about-to-happen-kiss between Mello and Sayu. Their heads snapped back to us, a small red tinge staining their cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

What baffled me was how the two got together. One day, they're patching up their friendship and then they're all over each other. Light told me that Mello told Sayu how he _really _felt, wanting a romantic relationship more than a boy-girl friendship. Sayu felt the same way and they supposedly had a long two minute makeout until Soichiro caught Mello in the restricted-after-seven-territory. Let's just say that Soichiro watched those two like a hawk now.

"Ooh, can I tell her?" Sayu asked optimistically.

"Sure, if you want," Light said, finally loosening up.

"Where do I start?" Sayu pondered, looking to the ceiling, hoping an idea would pop into her head.

"How about we start when I moved next-door to you two?" Mello suggested.

"Okay!" Sayu beamed. "It started like this…"

**End of Chapter 03**

Previews for the next chapter-

"_Who's that Big Brother?"_

"_What the…who are you?"_

"_My family."_

* * *

**4, close enough to 5. Besides, someone added me to their Story Alerts. The last chapter was only a build up for this chapter so...**

**Next weekend I'll be on vacation so it will be Friday or noon next Monday if I update. It depends on if I'm done. I'll ask for 6 reviews for the next update. More would be even better.**

**Till I get 6 reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me. L lives on forever in our hearts!**

**_Sayu Y._**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Height: 4'8"_**

**_Weight: 84lbs_**

**_Stereotype: Average_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 04: Shinjuku Days Part 2

_Shinjuku was a district or ward in __Kantō__, or rather Tokyo. And it was a city meaning skyscrapers stretched across the perimeter, cars and people filling every open space available. _

_And somehow, there was a small, reserved spot for homes and it was quite calm in that area, trees aligning the sidewalks, creating shade for when those annoyingly hot days rolled around. The streets were slick, no skid marks staining its surface. The houses were single-story homes, all wooden with a bright color normally encountered in nature like blue or green. The yards were small, grassy and maybe had a swing or slide for the children. In other words, it was like the suburbs._

_On a street called Hagi Way (Bush Clover Way) which neighbored Hibari Street (Skylark Street) lived the Yagami Family. Each house had a name and the Yagami house was called Hatsuyuki (First Snow) for its vibrant shade of blue. _

_Next to them was the yellow home known as Kari (Hunting) for the fact that a poacher neighbored the Yagami family for quite some time._

_It was an average day in the seasonally named neighborhood, the kids in the cul-de-sac all outside playing on the uneventful Sunday morning. Ten year old Light Yagami was outside in the active, kid-filled street with his six year old sister Sayu following behind him. _

_Sporting her new sky blue, florescent dress, Sayu went by the old oak tree in her front yard, tugging off one of its branches while Light chatted with some local kids, most of which admired him for his grades._

_Light was surrounded by a group of boys from his fourth grade class and Sayu just continued to circle the oak, drawing a crooked line in the dry dir surrounding its large roots._

_A large truck pulled into the cul-de-sac and the small group of boys scattered, watching as the truck pulled into the Kari house._

"_Look Light, it's pulling into Hunter's old house. Wonder if it's a murderer?" one boy snickered. Light sent the boy a menacing glare, instantly making the boy shut up._

_Light left the group of boys, traveling across the street again, heading towards his younger sister who was plopped on the ground as she fidgeted with a blade of grass in her tiny fingers._

"_Big brother!" Sayu grinned from the shaded spot under the tree._

"_Sayu," Light smiled, taking a seat next to his happy little sister._

_He watched as a small, frail looking woman stepped out of the vehicle, her blonde curls trailing behind her like vanilla swirls, her blue eyes glistening like the sea._

_Behind her was a boy about Light's age with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes resembling his mother's. He was fierce yet graceful, an odd combination. He wore a red T and navy blue shorts. On his head was a red baseball cap that he wore sideways like African Americans often did._

"_Who's that Big Brother?" Sayu asked innocently, looking up at her pensive older brother with the utmost curiosity._

"_Our new neighbors," Light answered in an almost hushed tone._

_As the boy stood behind his mother as she unlocked the door, he looked from the cement pathway of his new home, his blue eyes sharp, seeming to study the Yagami heirs. _

_His lips stayed in a fine line, making him look more like a raging animal than a boy._

_The boy followed after his mother into the house, shutting the slightly stained white door behind him. Sayu looked at the wilted plants aligning the path to the house, her brown eyes focused on the yellow leaves of what used to be flourishing plants._

"_Big Brother, can we fix their plants?"_

"_Sayu, you can't fix plants but you can plant new ones in their place."_

"_Can we do that?"_

"_Why?"_

_Her eyes widened a bit as she covered her mouth. "My teacher taught us to help anyone in need and those plants are ugly. I like pretty things," Sayu smiled, showing a gap in her teeth, proving that she recently lost one of her front teeth._

_Light sighed. He knew that he had to be a good influence but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about that boy. Just remembering his eyes made him nauseous._

"_Sure," he said, trying to smile._

_Today was going to be a long day._

MISA

_After about an hour of hard work in the blaring sun, the new tulips were planted as well as a variety of different flowers. Light made sure that the movers were gone and everything was unpacked out of the car so that they could start the planting without anyone's knowing. _

_Light and Sayu had dirtied hands, brown and fluffy with soft soil. The black plastic pots where the plants once were now emptied, only soil inside._

"_It's so pretty," Sayu awed. Light wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve._

"_What the…who are you?"_

_Light and Sayu snapped their heads to the left. The door was open now with a single blonde boy standing on the edge of the frame._

"_Mello, who is it?" A beautiful blonde woman appeared behind the boy called Mello. "Oh my, did you replant the plants?" the woman asked softly._

_They nodded._

"_Oh, come in, come in, I'll fix you two a glass of grape juice for the work you did," the woman said, ushering them past her shocked son._

_The house was purely white, the walls flawless. Cardboard boxes scattered across the room, stacked in piles, some not even opened. The kitchen was clear, the fridge and the cabinets were already stocked. _

_Sayu and Light sat on two barstools on a rose rug right between the living room and kitchen, two glasses filled with purple juice in front of them. _

_They washed their hands in the bathroom so they were a little cleaner. _

"_Go ahead and drink, you two have done so much as it is and I don't even know your names," the woman gushed joyfully._

_Mello grunted, leaning against a bare wall a few feet away, refusing to look at the children. _

_Sayu held up the glass in her tiny hands, gulping down the drink in seconds. Light was a bit more cautious, his eyes flickering between the drink and the woman. Then, he took a sip. _

_Minutes passed and Light stayed silent, listening to the mindless babbling of Sayu and Mello's mother, Katiri. Mello was just as intense as Light, his hatred growing as the seconds ticked by that the siblings were in his presence. The voices kept going, smiles and joyful tones filling the air. It was getting stuffy in the room. With a huff, Mello stomped out of the room, slamming the front door. He went back out front._

"_Oh my, is he mad?" Katiri put her hand over her mouth. Katiri Keehl was only twenty six and Mello was ten. Their father walked out on them when Mello was only two and because of that, Mello was a little bitter._

_Katiri was relatively short, about 5'3". She was frail, her skin a pasty shade, but her eyes glittered with life. She possessed many florescent gowns, always having a white apron over them. Her caramel locks had a curl at the ends, bobbing to her mid back._

_Mello didn't go back inside. _

"_Well, we better get going," Light said, observing the setting sun through the clear sliding glass doors._

_Light, Sayu, and Katiri unpacked most of the items for the rest of the day. _

"_Aw, it's time to go home," Sayu pouted._

"_Well, I'm sure you two can come over tomorrow after school and help unpack," Katiri assured. "And I apologize on Mello's behalf, my son can be a bit rash and cold but he is a good son. And he is very gifted, he'll be starting school tomorrow and he's about your age Light, maybe you'll see him in class." _

"_Maybe," Light smiled as he and Sayu proceeded to the front door entrance. With one last wave, the two exited the house. _

_They walked down the cement pathway and started down the driveway when Light spotted something blonde in the corner of the yard. He raced to the spot, dragging Sayu along._

_Light couldn't figure Mello out. The kid was unreadable in his opinion. _

_Mello sat in the very corner, vines draped around him. His face was buried between his legs that were curled up. _

"_Mello…" Sayu whispered._

_He made no movements._

"_We know about your father," Light started. Mello's shoulders tensed up even more. "You can't just hate people you don't even know for having a family." Light's face was hard, his lips set in a fine line._

_Mello snapped his head up, tears stained on his cheeks, his teeth clenched, pupils dilated. "How the hell do you know that!? How can you say something that you know nothing about!?" he screamed._

_At this point, Mello was about to break. _

_Sayu stepped back in fear, hiding behind her brother. Light didn't back down as Mello stood up slowly. _

_He seemed weak, staggering a bit as he tried to stand up straight. His eyes were hard, filled with hatred for the Yagami boy._

_What happened next was a blur. Mello's fist wound back and released, squarely hitting Light in the jaw. Light staggered back, Sayu scrambling to the side out of fear. Light winced, wiping away some blood coming from the now swollen spot by the side of his mouth. Blood smeared across the left side of his lip. _

_Light did what any boy would do. He fought back. He swung himself back, taking his right foot in the air, his other foot spinning his body on the ground, ripping blades of grass from the ground. Light's foot slammed into Mello's abdomen, sending the boy flying. Mello's back collided with the grass, stopping him from skidding too far. Quickly, he bounced to his feet._

_Both boys were glaring at one another, fully ready for the approaching brawl._

_Sayu sprinted back into Mello's home to alert Katiri of what was unfolding outside._

"_Not to shabby," Mello smirked._

"_I could say the same to you," Light said, returning the smirk._

_Mello clenched his fists, pulling them closer to his chest, ready to fight. Light did the same. _

"_Boys, stop this!" a feminine voice shouted._

"_M-Mom, don't interfere!" Mello struggled to say. _

"_Mello, stop this, stop Mihael Keehl!" Mello lowered his fists when he heard his real name said. He studied his stern mother and the sobbing girl at her side._

_He turned away._

"_Sorry," he muttered, stalking off into the house._

_Light lowered his fists as well, a little confused._

_What just happened?_

MISA

_Over the next few months, Light and Sayu got to know Mello. Light and Mello were in the same fourth grade class, often competing for the title of being the smartest in their grade. Mello always came second._

_When Light was sick, Mello would escort Sayu home and the two grew much closer. She even showed him her flower collection. _

"_Big Brother is sick," Sayu said, looking up into the gray, clouded sky._

"_Yeah, I guess I'll walk you home today, come on Tenacious Sayu," Mello said, starting across the crosswalk._

"_Stop calling me that!" Sayu shouted, running on her short legs to catch up with the much taller boy._

"_Do you even know what that means?" Mello smirked, looking down at the girl._

"_No," she admitted in a whimper, sniffling so that the trail of snot running down her nose went back up._

_The boy and girl continued their way home, not knowing that they would be together for a whole week. _

_It wasn't until Mello was eleven that Katiri fell ill. _

_On the same day as his twelfth birthday, Katiri Keehl passed on._

_After everything they went through, Mello still left when he turned fourteen._

_He stole Sayu's first kiss when she was ten, got into numerous fistfights, but never got the title of being number one._

_The day he left, he kissed Sayu a second time, then he left her broken._

_After Mello's mom died, he never smiled. Before, he was so carefree at times. He hardly ate. Mello was a chocolate addict and if he ever ate, that would be what he ate. Mello used to play with the other boys at recess. After his mother died, he started to withdraw from the world._

"_Mello, do you want to go outside and play kickball?" ten year old Sayu asked, holding out a red rubber ball._

_Mello's gaze stayed on the window, staring at the smiling kids outside. "No."_

"_Please?" Sayu asked again. It had been three days since Katiri passed away._

"_NO!" Mello swatted the ball from her hands, causing it to crash into a vase next to her. Glass shards scattered across the carpet._

_Her brown eyes seemed to dull, looking to the floor. _

"_Oh no," she said in a small whisper, squatting down as she carefully collected the shards. _

_The boy on the windowsill watched the girl pick up the broken glass. "Oops," she whispered as a shard cut into her skin, blood dripping from her wrist._

_Suddenly, a pair of unsheathed feet stood before her. _

_He helped her up silently, taking her to the bathroom._

_Sayu sat on the smooth counter, swinging her feet lightly as Mello sorted through the medicine cabinet. She was in no pain yet he still cared._

_As soon as he found a Band-Aid, she stuck out her wrist and he applied it. No words were exchanged._

"_Thanks," she said without looking at him, expecting him to move aside wordlessly so she could hop off. Instead, he moved closer, her knees touching his lower abdomen._

_She finally looked into his eyes and all she saw was emptiness, loneliness, and lust…_

_Suddenly, his lips captured hers, his body leaning forward. Her eyes widened. He was…kissing her. Mello's tongue entered her mouth, exploring every crack and crevice dominantly. Sayu stood completely still, trying to fathom why Mello was doing this. His eyes were closed so she couldn't read what he was thinking._

_Sayu focused on the kiss instead of the reason behind it, closing her eyes as well. _

_All Mello wanted was someone that cared for him and only him. That was one wish Sayu could not grant. She had family, friends, people she treasured dearly. But she loved Mello differently than the rest, something she never understood until he left. _

_Mello drew his tongue from her mouth, his lips leaving her bruised ones._

_Blue met brown._

_No words were exchanged._

_Taking her hand, Mello led Sayu to his bedroom, laying her on his white sheeted bed. He pulled down the covers, climbing in beside her, pulling them back up to cover them, hoping to rid of the cold._

_Sayu's hair scattered across the pure white pillow like when chocolate syrup enters a glass of milk. Mello wrapped his arms around Sayu, pulling her closer, snuggling his face into her tresses while she nestled into his chest._

_They wished that feeling of warmth and security would last forever. _

_That was the one day after his mother died that Mello ever truly felt safe._

_The Yagami family moved the next year._

MISA

_The day Mello left, Sayu cried. She wanted to give him everything she had. She gave him all but one thing. _

_When he returned, she was overjoyed and wanted to give that last thing to him. He refused._

"_When you graduate," he said, "I will marry you and then we will."_

_She agreed._

_Sayu made Mello bitter. _

_Mello made Sayu weak._

_They destroyed and made each other._

MISA

"And that's the story," Sayu finished.

"You kissed my sister when she was ten?" Light asked, not at all amused.

"Yeah," Mello answered, smirking.

"And that's as far as it goes."

"Says who?" Mello asked, questioning the authority of Soichiro Yagami.

"My family."

Mello shut up. "Yagami, just do your homework," Mello grunted.

I silently chuckled, opening my books and resuming my homework like the others.

Maybe I would visit Shinjuku one day…

Maybe…

**End of Chapter 04**

Previews for the next chapter-

"_Class, we have a new student."_

"_Long time no see, eh?"_

"_Simple. I came to see you."_

* * *

**Mello/Sayu arc is done! I used a website for Japanese translations so they should be close or accurate. Well, chapter 5 IS NOT done so...yeah, I took the previews from the first few pages. Though it's the last few weeks of school, my teachers are literally drowning us in tests and reports. Ugh... Well, I'll be on vacation starting Saturday and going into Monday THEN I have to type up my report for English. I won't update till chapter 6 is done and I have JUST started chapter 5. It will be at least TWO WEEKS before I update! Sorry!**

**But, if I get lots of feedback and reviews, I might update quicker. And, I warn you, I am not a very cheery, enthusiastic person. Actually, L is a lot like me. I'm lazy, like sweets, and am not self-motivated. I need reviews to be motivated. That's why I dicontinue some of my stories.**

**This time, I'm not giving a certain number of reviews but I will do this: the next chapter has a very familiar video game, chain smoker in it and chapter six has everyone's favorite sweet-loving detective. **

**If you want to see these two quicker surprise me with reviews when I come back and give me suggestions like which character you want to see more of. **

**Till then**

**PS: I will check my computer within the first half hour I get home.**


End file.
